This invention relates to a multipart form and label combination, and more particularly, to a form and label combination including a printable face ply and a film ply in which portions of the combination may be separated and removed from the remainder of the combination.
Business forms such as invoices, labels, receipts and the like are widely used by businesses or governments to record a variety of transactions. Such forms typically contain printed nonvariable information (i.e., information which is the same on each form), as well as variable information such as names, addresses, etc., which may be printed at a later time by the user.
Frequently, several different forms are used during a transaction. For example, one business transaction may require the use of a shipping label, an invoice, and a customer receipt. However, a disadvantage of using multiple business forms is that the forms are typically produced separately, requiring separate manufacturing and printing operations. In addition, the time and labor involved in producing multiple forms for one transaction results in a significant cost to businesses.
Many attempts have been made to combine two or more business forms into a single form. For example, forms have been produced which include a label portion which may be removed from the remainder of the form and affixed to another surface. Such forms are typically comprised of several plies of paper, polymeric film, etc. and are coated on one or more surfaces with a pressure sensitive adhesive or release coating. However, such forms have been complex and expensive to manufacture as they require separate die cutting and printing steps.
Accordingly, the need still exists in the art for an improved construction for a printable, multi-part form which includes separable portions, is easy to manufacture, and on which variable and nonvariable information may be printed in a single pass through a printing press.